Keep-alive messages are used by networking equipment to rapidly detect communication failures, or link failures, between communicating devices. Such rapid detection allows, for example, new, alternate communication paths to be established so that information flows between devices and/or across one or more networks are not adversely affected.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.